


Four Corners

by dizzy_dim



Series: A Broken Crown [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Brief Mentions of Body Horror/Gem Corruption, Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, Homeworld headcanons, Other, pre-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_dim/pseuds/dizzy_dim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the four pillars of a domain that stretches throughout the stars.<br/>(A short piece about each member of the Diamond Authority, loosely inspired by The Pearl Trinity, by Mystic_Diamond)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Corners

 

White is absolute.

  
She is only one gem, but seems to encompass all that she touches.

  
If the Diamonds had been made one after the other, They unanimously agree that White would have certainly been the eldest.  
(though, occasionally, They speculate whether or not They are really all the same age at all; none of Them can really recall it after all these eons. Time has a way of becoming irrelevant when you're ageless like gems are.)

  
But They are all equals, of course. Each of Them rules over a populace as vast and willing as the other.

  
White Diamond has always had a particular taste when it came to one subject: The Law.

  
White Diamond is strict -- fearless, flawless, supreme and severe.

  
When there are heavy disputes in any of Their kingdoms; the makers of waves are sent to White Diamond's Hall. 

There, She is the Judge, the Punisher and the Redeemer; all rolled into one.

  
There are hardly ever any disputes in White Diamond's kingdom.

  
Somewhere along the long tangled line of Their history; White Diamond became known as White the Wise, and the name has stuck ever since.

  
White Diamond is the embodiment of power.

 

 

Blue is cool.

  
She is not aggressive, but She is not passive either.

  
Blue Diamond is a woman of strategy.

Every move She makes is carefully calculated and mapped out; on display before Her. Like a chess board.  
(and even when She loses a pawn, there's always another piece within Her reach)

  
Blue Diamond is like ice, and hidden beneath Her veil are the eyes of a serpent; draped in layers blue silk and cerulean fabric.

But She does not appear that way on the outside.  
Certainly not.

  
Blue Diamond's manner exudes grace and poise and delicacy.

  
Her voice commands unspoken and unwavering respect, but it is hardly ever raised.

  
In Blue Diamond's kingdom; elegance is revered above of all else.

  
In the golden age ( long ago; before the _blight_ of the Rebellion was even a _seed_ ) Blue Diamond possessed the largest court.  
She still does (though it has dwindled)

  
Blue Diamond is very fond of her Pearl.

  
She has never possessed more than one at a time, and keeps her by Her side until they start to go  
(glitching, screaming and their voices going; limbs twisting up and out and everywhere and falling apart and then they're gone)

  
It is whispered among the higher ups that even after a Pearl breaks; Blue Diamond does not shatter them, and will instead keep them bubbled up somewhere.

  
After Pink Diamond passed; it was Her that volunteered to take her entourage.

  
And still, centuries after The Authority has healed; the elites still sing the praises of the Old Ways, and remember fondly the days of Blue Diamond's splendid royal household.

 

 

Yellow is supposed to be a warm color, but Yellow Diamond is not warm.

  
Yellow Diamond is imposing.

  
Yellow Diamond is striking.

  
She is not glowing.

  
She is glaring, like a sun.

  
Some gems (the kind who have no business any where near the Diamond citadel) muse that one might even go blind if they were to look at her for too long.

  
When it comes to force and efficiency, Yellow Diamond is unparalleled.

 

 

Pink is warm.

  
Her world exists in soft colors. Shades of rose and beige and magenta paint the walls of her chambers.

  
White Diamond is consists of towering lines and sharp edges. All around, her appearance is dramatic; made to impose and impress (though They have no one They need to impress).

  
Yellow Diamond is more practical. Her outfit is militaristic -- form-fitting with harsh edges; perfect for battle and ready for any occasion.

  
Blue Diamond prefers a smooth look. She likes things that drape and veil and cover her, but it's all in the name of mystery. It's important to Blue Diamond to keep others guessing constantly.

  
Pink Diamond is just as soft as the hues that surround her; all soft curves and soft lines and billowing fabric with flowing skirts that have no real use and are just for show. (She has always been a bit of an eccentric.)

  
Indeed, Pink Diamond is soft, but her softness does not make her seem any weaker in the slightest.  
(Yellow Diamond appreciates this fact.)

  
Pink Diamond's hair frames Her face like the petals of the flowers She has artificially created and kept in a giant room on her premises, and in dim light Her skin glitters like a blushing moon.  
  
Pink Diamond is the most lighthearted out of all of four of Them.

  
All gems believe that their respective Diamond is the best, and those underneath Pink Diamond believe this because She is the most lovely; She is the kindest of all the Diamonds and She cares for them all.

  
Pink Diamond laughs at this.

  
But She figures that they don't mind that much anyway because they _couldn't_.  
That, and because all accounts of Pink Diamond's voice can be described as "melodious in every way".

  
Yellow Diamond thinks that Pink Diamond is a little too haughty sometimes.  
(But only sometimes; because she'll still laugh right along with her and hold her closely and say "You're terrible," in the same voice that she's said it in for centuries that lets Pink Diamond know that she's the opposite of terrible in her eyes.)

  
Pink Diamond revels in Her regalia.  
(Yellow Diamond revels in her.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. As for the short body horror segment about Blue Diamond's Pearls, I believe that because Pearls are mass-produced on Homeworld it leads to a lot of fundamental errors; which make it easier for a Pearl to become corrupted under intense stress or other circumstances. Our Pearl happened to be less susceptible to corruption because she didn't break under the stress and could adapt; which is a trait that others would call 'defective' in a Pearl.  
> (yeah it's pretty messed up.)
> 
> 2\. Oh, and just to clarify one more thing, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond here. This is actually based off of the theory that Rose Quartz was a essentially a right hand to Pink D and 86'd her later.


End file.
